Chris's dad's death
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: takes place after both Rory shows up at Chris's after hearing of his father's death at friday night diner
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chris's dad's death

One Cold snowy winter's night after Friday night dinner after getting word of Christopher's father's death Rory decides to head on over to Chris's after dinner at The Gilmore's. When she gets there she parks her car and gets out and goes through the front gate in the yard and goes up to the front door and rings the door bell. Chris answers and opens the door.

''Hi'' Rory says

'''Hi Chris says

''I heard about your dad'' she tells her father

''yea I figured you would at your Friday night dinner God is today Friday?'' he asks her

''I didn't realize how serious it was I wasn't listening

'' look Rory I…I kind of failed it'' he tells her

''I'm sorry I brought cookies she hands him the bag

Chris looks inside the bag ''and milk cookies and milk'' he smiles

''is that ok?'' she asks him

Chris just smiles and lets her in the house and shuts the door ''come in make yourself at home and comfortable and warm you must be freezing he wraps a heavy blanket around her ''can I make you some coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?'' he asks her

''um yea sure hot chocolate would be good if you have it'' she says

''I have it'' he says and smiles and goes to the kitchen to make it for her

''so where's your mom tonight?''

''probably on her way back home to Stars Hollow from Friday night dinner at my grandparent's house'' she tells him

''oh yea how is she I haven't spoken to her in a while actually since the big blow up at the wedding'' he says to her

''oh she's good really good working hard but it's all good'' she tells him

''that's good and how is school and the paper are you still at the paper?'' he asks her

School's good hard but good and yea I am still at the paper it's going well actually I love every minute of it'' she tells him

''that's good' he smiles at her

Rory's cell phone buzzes against her hip she ignores it the first time it buzzes and lets it go to her voice mail

Meanwhile in Lorelai's jeep is she on the phone trying to call Rory

''ahhh'' she says in a frustrated tone and tries to call again and again

Back at Chris's Rory's cell phone buzzes against her again this time she takes it and looks at it

''its mom excuse me for a minute'' she says to Chris

''Sure absolutely go head'' he says and smiles

''ok she smiles'' and gets up to answers it and walks into the next room to answer it

''hello'' she says

''hey where are you?'' Lorelai asks her

I'm at dads'' she tells her

''What?'' Lorelai says in a surprised tone

''I came to see dad because he came to school yesterday wanting to make amends and have breakfast but I just blew him off even after he told me that his dad was sick''

''aww hun'' Lorelai says

'' and I don't maybe he did say how sick he was between the lines at least but I just held him off and he didn't say that he was dying I just felt so offal the whole time at dinner tonight

''it's ok'' Lorelai says

''no it's not because regardless of dad's faults he's human and he needs us but he's so isolated from us that he can't just call or reach out to me or to you especially you but he really needed to call you and you guys go so far back I mean you knew his dad'' she tells her mom

''I know''

''but now he's in the middle of dealing with all this sad and practically stuff of his dad's death and he could really use more visitor's so come please I want you too

''well I'm glad to hear you say this babe because I'm sort of pulling up behind you here I will see you in a sec'' she tells Rory

''ok see you a sec'' she says and hangs up and walks back into the room where Chris is sits down on the couch and puts the blanket over her lap again and picks up her hot chocolate

''what's a matter?''

''nothing mom's here''

''she is?'' he asks her

''yea she is'' she tells him

The door bell rings and Chris gets up to answer it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chris's dad's death

Chris opens the door

''Hi'' he says

''Hey'' hey says

''milk and cookies'' he asks

Lorelai pulls out a bottle of tequila ''grown up milk n cookie's''

''come on in friend'' he lets Lorelai in the house and shuts the door behind her

Lorelai walks into the living room ''hey kid'' she kisses Rory's head she sits down next to Rory'' how ya doing hun?'' she asks her she pulls the blanket onto both herself and Rory and scares it with her

''you want some coffee?'' he asks her

''coffee would be great thanks babe'' she smiles at him

''so what are you drinking missy?''' she asks her daughter

''hot chocolate'' Rory says

''so are you staying here tonight?'' she asks Rory

''wasn't really on planning on it but yea I guess I'm too comfortable now and the roads are icy and it's an offal night to be driving all the way back to New Haven

''yea me too it's too dangerous t be driving all the way back to Stars Hollow tonight even though I don't have anything to wear for the night''

''me either'' Rory says

''maybe your dad will be nice enough to lend both of us some sweats''

''sure absolutely anything for the both of you'' he says to them

So how's school and the paper and ?'' she asks her daughter?

''it's good schoool's good the paper is busy and Logan is fine

''whose Mr/Huntzberger?'' Chris asks his daughter?

''Logan Huntzberger is just a boy I go to school with and that I am on the paper on with his father is Mitchum Huntzberger the biggest man in the News Paper biz''

''are you dating?''

''oh no not yet we are just friends'' she tells him

''oh'' Chris says and hands Lorelai coffee to her and sits across from his girls on the chair on the other side of the coffee table facing the girls on the couch

''thanks babe'' Lorelai says to him


End file.
